The purpose of this Training Program is to train scientists in Experimental Endocrinology and Metabolism to be the future leaders of academia, who will generate the new ideas, and of the biopharmaceutical industry, who will translate these ideas into practical therapies. We strive to enable our Trainees to be capable of performing high quality biomedical research in clinical or basic areas of Endocrinology and Metabolism. We will provide Trainees a wide variety of opportunities in both traditional and novel areas of Endocrinology/Metabolism, including but not limited to: clinical studies of the pathophysiology and therapy of diabetes and obesity; basic studies in intermediary metabolism and diabetes, lipid and lipoprotein metabolism, immunological mechanisms in atherogenesis, the role of thyroid metabolism in cardiac metabolism; neuroendocrine control of reproduction; lipid-mediated cellular signaling pathways; and endocrine and nuclear receptors mediated regulation of cellular metabolism. The program is centered within the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism of the Department of Medicine, but includes faculty with relevant interests in other basic and clinical departments of UCSD, as well as faculty from closely associated Institutions. The 20 Mentors selected to be Faculty include both established senior faculty who continue from previous cycles, as well as younger faculty who have stellar scientific credentials, but who will be the future leaders of our Training Program. The program will include: (1) intensive laboratory and/or clinical research training, (2) laboratory meeting, seminars and other conferences, (3) formal course instruction and (4) oversight by Mentors and the Executive Committee. The primary focus is the research undertaken by trainees under close supervision of their Mentor. The goal is for the trainee to increasingly assume an independent scientific role in their research. Weekly lab meetings provide opportunities for constructive critique, and frequent seminars provide opportunities for intellectual growth. Trainees participate in weekly Endocrine Grand Rounds and other Division activities as appropriate, such as Journal Clubs, where admixtures of basic and clinical science are discussed. This provides cross-exchanges that have proven to be highly stimulating and even led to productive research collaborations. Trainees take 3-4 quarters of formal course work, depending on background, including a required course entitled Biomedical Research Ethics. All Postdoctoral Trainees at UCSD develop and complete a five-year IDP (Individual Development Plan), which is monitored by the Mentor and the Executive Committee of the Training Program, which will meet annually with each Trainee to both review the Trainee's progress according to the IDP, as well as to provide advice and/or assistance to ensure that the Trainee's overall career goals are met. Thus, this training program expands and brings together various activities encompassing the training and education of postdoctoral fellows in the fields of Endocrinology and Metabolism.